The Professors
by DramioneFan-38
Summary: Hermione Granger is applying in a Muggle University for a position of being the Physics and Chemistry Professor. Everything was going fine at the welcoming program for her and the other professor until she saw someone quite familiar. Who is it?


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, J.K. Rowling does. I only own the plot. =)

**A/N: **Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating for a long while on my story: **The Wedding Date. **I'm just suffering rom Writer's block. Maybe after I take out this story out my mind I can finish The Wedding Date fast. =)

**The Professors: **

Hermione stood in front of the students at the Muggle University she applied for a job at. Yes, Hermione Granger, war heroine, decided to be a Professor at a Muggle University. Apparently, the program was held to welcome her as a new professor, and to welcome another new one. She took a glance at the students who were happily chatting with their friends. With that, Hermione reminisced at the memories she had with her friends in her Hogwarts Years. Before the program started she took a glance at the new professor who was also looking a bit nervous. _Well, his hair kinda looks familiar. _Hermione thought as she looked at the man's platinum blond hair. It was falling past his eyes and was slightly disheveled. It made him look kind of _sexy._ She also saw that he was dressed in a formal suit and was wearing glasses. She also took in that he has a great body structure. _He must have been an athletic boy in his younger years. _And as she was just about to turn her gaze away, their eyes met for a brief second. Then they both turned away abruptly which made Hermione blush. _I swear I saw him somewhere. _Hermione said to herself. _Can it be him? _Hermione's eyes widened as the similarity struck her. The hair, the body structure, especially that air of superiority around him. _No it can't be! I mean he- he- _Hermione eyes furrowed at the thought as a loud voice on the microphone broke her from her reverie.

"Good Morning, students!" The principal's voice boomed throughout the auditorium "I would like to welcome all of you again to a new school year!" The student's then groaned while Hermione just smiled and the other professor just smirked at them. _That smirk aslo kinda looks familiar. _Hermione thought as she returned her gaze to the principal who was giving a long speech about school life and the likes as the students ignored him. After a few minutes, the principal finally finished her speech.

"And students, I would also like to introduce to you two new professors who will both teach in the Chemistry and Physics department. May I introduce to you first, Miss Hanna Greene." Hermione changed her name in the Muggle World to start a new life after the war for a change. So that the wizards who also live in the Muggle World won't bother her and so that she wouldn't be recognized as a war heroine and the friend of Harry Potter, but just a regular person. With that, a round of applause and wolf whistling from the boys filled the auditorium as Hermione stood in front of the stage. Well, Hermione did become a good looking woman after she graduated. Her frizzy hair was now long and wavy. Her skin tone was fair, she had legs that go on for miles and a figure that girls envy. Even at the age of 25, people can't deny that Hermione was a beautiful woman. But alas, a her love life is still non-existent.

"Good Morning Students. I'm Miss He- I mean Miss Hanna Greene. I would be your Physics and Chemistry Professor. I am looking forward into working with you so please bear with me and thank you." Hermione said as she flashed a dazzling smile at them while the auditorium broke into applause once again.

"Now, for our second teacher, Mister Daniel Maine." This time, the applause was mostly from girls accompanied with sighs and giggles as the man – Daniel, Hermione presumed went in front.

"Good Morning Students, I'm Mister Daniel Maine. I am also going to be your Chemistry and Physics teacher like Miss Hanna here." Daniel said with a voice that can make girls swoon as he gestured to Hermione. "Thank you and I look forward in working with you too" with that, a final applause was given and the mic was then returned to the principal.

"Thank you Professors, and students, you may now go to your rooms" the principal said while the room was filled with chatters again.

"Professors, Can I talk to you for a second?" the principal said to Hermione and Daniel. "Well, I would like to personally welcome you to the University. I am looking forward in working with you and it's a pleasure to work with both of you who have amazing backgrounds. You may now go" the principal said as he also exited the auditorium. That then led Hermione alone with the new professor. _Might as well greet him formally if I'm going to work with him. _Hermione then put on a huge smile on her face as she faced her new colleague.

"Hello. I'm looking forward into working with you and it's a pleasure to work with you as well." Hermione said as she held a hand in front of her. Daniel then looked at her and her hand and smirked while leaning towards her as if to whisper something.

"The pleasure is all mine Granger" Daniel whispered in her ear which sent shivers down Hermione's body. With that, he lowered his glasses and winked at her and left in a flash.

_It can't be. We all thought he left after the war. Disappeared.  
>And only one man calls me that. One man. <em>

_Draco Malfoy. _

_Well, at least he kept his initials like I did. But why did he change his name like I did? And teach in a Muggle School nonetheless? And how did he know? Is this just a weird coincidence?_

_H.G. & D.M._

_What a coincidence indeed. _

**A/N: **So guys, that's that. I hope you like my one- shot and please:

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

Thank you to:

**FloralBal**

For being the best Beta! =)


End file.
